


Good Morning

by lavenderlotion



Series: Their Life Together [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, Stiles is Legal, age gap, fluffy fluff, mentions of loss of virginty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: After dating for four months, Stiles decides he's ready. Who is Chris to say no?This is a little view into the morning after Stiles losses his virginity.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silenceisloudenough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenceisloudenough/gifts).



> thanks Silenceisloudenough for the prompt!

Stiles woke slowly, sleep still clouding his thoughts as he stretched out. When he was able to do so without any limbs falling off his bed, he stretched out even more, confused for a moment because this was clearly  _ not _ his bed. At all. He rolled over into warmth that still lingered on the mattress, breathing in with a grunt. Frankly, it smelt like sex, but also aftershave and suspiciously gun oil. Oh. Fuck.

Stiles sat up quickly, looking around the room. Last night had been too dark to really look around, and well, he was a little too focused on the fact that he was about to lose his virginity, so. It was pretty simple - a queen bed adorned with light grey sheets and matching pillow cases, a dresser, end table, and book shelf as furniture. There was also a mirror mounted on the wall behind the dresser and two doors. The first was slightly ajar and Stiles could see a sink so he assumed that to be the master bath. All in all, it was a nice room, not much decoration or personal items, but practical. What else could he expect from a hunter, after all?

Pushing down his enteral panic he got up, pulling on his briefs and a shirt that was far too big for him before creeping out of the house. He was a little sore from last night. Chris had been incredibly gentle and although Stiles really wanted to be fucked up against a wall, he was really appreciative that his first time had been so painless. Like, there was nothing other than mild discomfort the night before, and Stiles is pretty sure he blacked out after his orgasm. His untouched orgasm. Fuck. 

Descending the stairs, he knew Alison was with Scott all weekend, which was why they had chosen this weekend for their sleepover. The knowledge didn’t stop himself from tiptoeing past her door as if she could come out at any second. Sure she  _ knew _ about them, had even seen them together a few times when she happened to be home during date night. But seeing them cooking together was a little different than Stiles walking through her house in her dad's shirt and sex hair. Right? 

His toes curled in at the cold hardwood, and he cursed himself for not grabbing socks. He made his way into the kitchen, smiling to himself at the sight of Chris in pyjama pants, barefoot and shirtless. Stiles walked over, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pressing closed mouth kisses into the man's neck, tightening his hold as Chris leans back into him. He leaned back only enough to take in the man before him - or his backside anyway. Last night had been the first time they’d been naked together, and they had been dating for four month before this. The anticipation of it all meant things had progressed from lazy making out on the couch to Chris being three fingers deep in Stiles pretty quickly, and the lack of light in the bedroom had made it impossible to see  _ anything _ . Seriously, next time they were keeping a lamp on.

“I could get used to this.” Stiles mumbled into the man's skin, letting his eyes fall close.

“Stiles, I need to move.” Chris said with a laugh, not minding his boyfriend's presence one bit.

“So move! I shall move with thee! I am now your  _ shadow _ ! I will be by your back forever!” Stiles declared, moving with Chris but never letting go, staying pressed close to the man even as he loaded plates with food and set the table, “So, should we like, talk?”

“Is there something we need to talk about?” Chris wondered, frowning at his toast. He really hoped Stiles wasn’t regretting last night. God only knows what Chris would do if he lost the boy.

“Like, is there an after sex talk-talk? Like, I just lost my virginity here! This is kind of a big deal to me!”

“Oh, well. I didn’t think you want that pointed out? You seemed embarrassed last night?”\

“Awhhh!” Stiles cooed, leaning over the table to kiss Chris, “Such a sweet, attentive boyfriend!”

Chris laughed at that, pushing Stiles away by the face. There was quite after that, a comfortable sort of silence that was broken up by Stiles occasional squirming in his seat followed by his giggles. He was sore, but in a  _ good _ way. Like a very, very good way. After everything had been put away Stiles dragged Chris back upstairs, shaving the man into the shower and following after him, dropping to his knees in the tub and looking up at Chris.

“This okay?” Stiles asked biting into his bottom lip and blinking his eyes up at Chris, smiling sweetly.

Chris’ breath hitched but finally managed to croak out a  _ ‘yeah’ _ .

And  _ oh. _ Yeah, it was  _ really _ okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> HEy ! i wrote something!  
> ive been just so uninspired and lazy lately !! ahh! i just don't know what to do with myself anymore and its weird.. but I'm trying to keep writing at LEAST A LITTLE !!  
> i have so many stories (lots and lots of oneshots) currently on the go that I just go back and forth between them, which isn't really too productive.. but OH WELL!  
> this is part of a series, and actually fits right in the middle of it lol!  
> I have no further plans for this series really, but if you WOULD LIKE more than LEAVE MY PROMPTS!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
